


our love, written in the stars

by Bookwormswillruletheword



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, SO, but like i'm terrible at actually writing stuff, i will update whenever i am inspired, season 5 reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormswillruletheword/pseuds/Bookwormswillruletheword
Summary: A series of bellarke drabbles that could be basically anything really, and will probably not get updated as often as I wish it would.1: "And then she's running to him, and she doesn't think she could stop, not even if the end of the world was going to begin anew right then and there."orThe ship comes down, and she sees him of the first time in what feels like forever.





	our love, written in the stars

Clarke doesn't see him at first. She barrels into Raven, burying her face in her neck, the tears coming before she even knows it.

Madi is standing at the edge of the tree line, where Clarke had left her. She needed to make sure. This had to be the ship. She couldn't–

It was the ship.

Raven had looked up from the ship and seen her and stared.

When she pulls away from Raven, the other girl laughs, her yes shining with tears.

"Clarke. We," Raven lets out a shuddering breath. "We missed you in space. H-how have you been?"

Clarke smiles, her face wet with tears. "I missed you too."

"The others have gone out to scout around–" Raven begins, but just then Clarke can't hear her anymore.

She hears Madi's voice, from the edge of the trees. "You're Bellamy, right?"

Clarke turns, slowly.

Her eyes are drawn to him, almost magnetically. He's mostly the same, from what she can tell. He looks a little older, his hair a little shorter.

Madi could have recognized him from her drawings.

Clarke, on the other hand, couldn't believe how much she'd gotten wrong.

She hadn't quite ever been able to capture him, especially as the years went by and her memory maddeningly, frustratingly began to fade.

The line of his jaw, the shape of his eyes, every inch of him that made her feel happy and safe and strong and–

And then she's running to him, and she doesn't think she could stop, not even if the end of the world was going to begin anew right then and there.

And she reaches him and they collide, and she can't believe how amazing it feels to have him with her again, to wrap her arms around him and have him be there, solid and real.

He's whispering her name over and over into her hair, like he can't believe she's real either.

She breaks away, cupping his face in her hands.

"Bellamy."

Her voice is a whisper, choked. If she's too loud, he might disappear.

"Clarke. I thought you were dead Clarke I–" he swallows and for some reason, Clarke can't breathe. That was Bellamy. Bellamy's voice. Something real, not an echo, not hollow like her memories.

"Clarke. I left you behind I'm so sorry Clarke–" and then the tears come for him too and she hugs him again, tight.

"I'm fine Bellamy. I promise, I'm fine. I'm alright." She repeats it over and over into his shoulder.

They pull apart, and Bellamy touches her face, careful, like she's a delicate thing, a mirage.

"I missed you so much, Clarke." Bellamy's voice is raw, and it hits her in the gut.

She can't take it anymore.

"I love you."

The words leave her lips, so much more powerful than they've ever been.

She'd thought those words, she'd explained to Madi, and at night, whispered them up to the sky as if he could hear them.

Now, she just watches him.

All she can hear is his breathing and the sound of her own heartbeat.

And then he's kissing her.

He tastes like something indescribable, something beautiful and strange and wonderful. He tastes like Bellamy.

Later, she'll find Monty and Murphy and Emori and Harper and Echo. She will hug them, cry with them, laugh with them. And then all eight of them will go and save the world, just one last time.

But for right now, all she can think of is Bellamy, and how she wouldn't know what to wish for anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I'm super late but I like thinking about a bellarke reunion. This series will be updated with random drabbles, both AU and canon, whenever inspiration strikes me, which is probably once in a blue moon. I'm sorry.


End file.
